


Incontro col passato

by Ektal



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action, Bendii Syndrome, Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Non-Consensual Mind Meld, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ektal/pseuds/Ektal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Enterprise accoglie a bordo un noto scienziato vulcaniano. Lui e Spock si erano già incontrati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa long non è ancora stata conclusa. Ne ho in mente la trama, ma, non avendo ancora scritto gli ultimi capitoli, non so se il rating si alzerà.  
> Detto questo, grazie per essere entrati e buona lettura.

«Signor Spock, si sente bene? È di poche parole da quando siamo usciti dalla sala riunioni.»  
Il briefing si era appena concluso e la loro nuova missione era stata assegnata. Dopo le ultime settimane ricche di azione, pericoli e, a malincuore, anche morti, per una volta il Capitano era contento di avere tra le mani un incarico che consentisse all'intero equipaggio il dovuto riposo.  
Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, scandito dai loro passi lungo il corridoio che portava al turboascensore. Poi il Vulcaniano girò lievemente la testa verso il suo superiore.  
«Stavo solo riflettendo.» fu la risposta secca dell'Ufficiale.  
«Sulla nostra prossima missione?» chiese il Capitano, tentando di portare avanti il dialogo.  
«Esattamente.»  
«Qualcosa la turba? Pensavo che ospitare un altro vulcaniano sulla nostra nave le avrebbe fatto piacere.»  
Qualche altro secondo di silenzio. Le porte del turboascensore si aprirono.  
«Sakar è un ottimo scienziato.» rispose poi brevemente l'Ufficiale scientifico.  
«Sì, ne sono al corrente. La sua fama è nota nell'intero quadrante. Se non sbaglio, ha svolto delle importanti ricerche nell'ambito dei viaggi spazio-temporali; ma non saprei dire esattamente quali progressi abbia raggiunto.» cercò di continuare, speranzoso che Spock, spostato l'argomento su un piano prettamente scientifico, fosse maggiormente incline alla conversazione.  
«Credo che Sakar sarà lieto di parlarle delle sue ricerche a cena.»  
Kirk, rendendosi conto dell'atteggiamento stranamente distaccato del suo Ufficiale e della sua riluttanza a portare avanti il discorso, lasciò andare la presa.  
Il turboascensore si aprì sul ponte e i due uomini si diressero alle rispettive postazioni.

Il Capitano e il Primo Ufficiale si trovavano in piedi davanti alla pedana del teletrasporto, indossando la divisa dovuta agli ospiti di maggiore importanza e aspettando il consueto scintillio delle particelle del corpo in formazione.  
Ancora qualche secondo di attesa e i due uomini si ritrovarono ad osservare una figura snella e regale, ricoperta di una tunica bianca quasi monacale. L'Enterprise aveva ormai ricevuto a bordo numerosi vulcaniani da quando aveva lasciato il suo porto, ma Kirk si stupiva ogni volta di quanto la loro apparizione potesse essere paragonata alla venuta di un angelo, tanta era la grazia che li accompagnava. Molte volte aveva cercato di farlo notare al Dottore, ma questi si era sempre trovato in disaccordo con l'amico, affermando che la sua immagine di un angelo, oltre ad avere le ali, necessitava di un ben cespuglio di riccioli biondi e guanciotte rosee, non di un cesto di capelli scuri quasi corvini e una coppia di diaboliche orecchie a punta.  
«Dottor Sakar.» lo salutò Kirk con un lieve cenno del capo.  
«Capitano, sono lieto di fare la sua conoscenza.» ricambiò l'alieno.  
«Benvenuto.» si intromise Spock, alzando la mano destra nel tipico saluto della sua razza.  
«La ringrazio.» rispose, emulando il gesto dell'Ufficiale.  
«Dottor Sakar,» continuò Kirk «spero si troverà a suo agio a bordo dell'Enterprise. Parlo a nome dell'intero equipaggio quando le dico che siamo onorati di averla a bordo. Il suo alloggio si trova sul ponte cinque; il guardiamarina Sanders sarà lieta di accompagnarla. Quando si sarà sistemato, gradirei molto che lei partecipasse alla festa di benvenuto organizzata apposta per il suo arrivo.»  
«Con molto piacere. Posso sapere chi vi prenderà parte?»  
«Tutti gli ufficiali superiori, ma non sarà nulla di troppo sfarzoso.»  
«Bene.» annuì «Mi dia solo qualche minuto per cambiarmi d'abito.»  
Detto ciò, il vulcaniano seguì la donna in divisa rossa ed uscì dalla sala del teletrasporto.  
«A quanto pare siamo tutti di poche parole oggi.» osservò Kirk rivolgendosi all'Ufficiale Scientifico che gli stava di fianco.  
«Non conosco abbastanza a fondo Sakar per formare un'opinione; non saprei dirle se è una sua predisposizione naturale o se semplicemente si stia ambientando. È probabile che, saputo della festa in suo onore, abbia preferito non intavolare qui una conversazione: avrete molto più tempo in seguito per discutere di qualsiasi argomento vorrete.»  
«Parla come se lei non avesse intenzione di partecipare.»  
«Il regolamento richiede anche la mia presenza, in caso di un ospite così illustre.»  
Kirk lo osservò per qualche momento: nel volto normalmente controllato dell'Ufficiale si era fatta strada un'ombra che il Capitano non riusciva a decifrare. Ma forse la sua immaginazione lo stava ingannando, forse la stanchezza causata dalle passate missioni gli stava annebbiando la mente, forse era solamente colpa delle luci. Non si azzardò a fare domande.  
«Come Primo Ufficiale, suo compito sarà quello di mettere a suo agio il nostro ospite e di assisterlo. Mi aspetto che lei sia a sua completa disposizione.»  
«Ricevuto.» affermò Spock con tono fermo.  
«Bene. Ora andiamo, non vorrei arrivare in ritardo e rischiare di far aspettare il nostro ospite. Come vulcaniano, penso abbia la sua stessa puntualità, o sbaglio?»  
«Il mio popolo è molto preciso. Ho notato invece che voi umani raramente rispettate i vincoli orari.»  
«Uno dei nostri tanti piccoli difetti.» ammise il Capitano.  
E insieme si diressero alla sala in cui avrebbe preso vita l'evento.

«Dottor Sakar, sono a conoscenza delle sue ricerche nell'ambito della fisica, ma se non sbaglio lei ha svolto numerose ricerche anche in ambito biologico.»  
«È esatto, Dottor McCoy. Ho avuto la fortuna di avere a mia disposizione un gruppo di scienziati molto attivo e preparato, così mi è stato possibile lavorare contemporaneamente su più campi.»  
«Sapete,» disse il CMO dell'Enterprise rivolgendosi a tutti coloro che gli stavano intorno «il dottor Sakar ha scritto parecchi libri sull'anatomia di specie quali klingon, andoriani, tellariti, vulcaniani ed umani, addirittura. Direi, anzi, che la sua conoscenza riguardo la nostra specie eguaglia persino quella dei nostri migliori esperti.»  
Kirk non si stupì molto della notizia: aveva studiato il profilo del loro ospite presente nella banca dati della flotta ed era conscio dell'indubbia preparazione che ogni vulcaniano riceveva sin dalla minore età. Quello che lo stupì, invece, era l'atteggiamento del suo Dottore, che sembrava quasi ammirare l'alieno.  
«La prego, non esageri. Quello che ho potuto imparare su di voi deriva da vaste letture e numerosi interventi sul campo, e soprattutto da discussioni e convegni tenuti dai vostri mirabili dottori. Io non ho fatto altro che mettere tutto ciò per iscritto.»  
«Non credevo che esistessero vulcaniani così modesti.» osservò McCoy volgendo lo sguardo verso l'Ufficiale Scientifico dell'Enterprise «Quelli di mia conoscenza sono per la maggior parte delle volte molto saccenti.»  
«Dottore, non ho mai avuto intenzione di apparire in tal modo ai vostri occhi. Ho sempre e solo voluto porgervi il mio aiuto. Inoltre, potrei osservare che se lei leggesse e si documentasse di più, invece di passare gran parte del suo tempo libero a conversare amabilmente con un bicchiere di brandy in mano, la sua cultura sarebbe molto più vasta e i miei interventi sarebbero, quindi, meno frequenti.» gli rispose Spock, notando il calice colmo di un liquore pregiato terrestre che il Dottore reggeva in mano.  
«Ed io potrei notare che se lei passasse un po' meno tempo immerso sui libri e si dedicasse a cose che lei ritiene futili, quali una normale conversazione durante le pause pranzo, il suo caratteraccio ne gioverebbe!» gli rispose a tono il Dottore, alzando il bicchiere e portandoselo alla bocca.  
«Come vede, non vanno sempre d'accordo.» disse il Capitano rivolgendosi a Sakar e cercando di mettere così fine al battibecco.  
«Posso capire: la convivenza tra umani e vulcaniani può rivelarsi alquanto complicata, soprattutto quando sono presenti umani così calorosi.»  
McCoy si voltò verso l'ospite, sentendosi chiamato in causa.  
«Oh, mi scusi Dottore, non intendevo offenderla. Forse mi sono espresso male; volevo solo dire che per un vulcaniano non è abitudine avere a che fare con un numero così elevato di emozioni. E voi umani siete soliti impregnare le vostre parole con numerose di esse. Lei, soprattutto, mi sembra molto incline a farlo.»  
«Non si preoccupi: io vado fiero della mia umanità. Non vorrei mai rischiare di finire come il nostro Primo Ufficiale.» tentò nuovamente di pungere il Dottore, che si sentiva lievemente soddisfatto ogni volta che riusciva a scalfire la dura corazza del Primo Ufficiale e a causare una reazione.  
«Dottore, la prego, siamo qui per festeggiare, non per discutere.» lo rimproverò bonariamente il Capitano, conscio che il rapporto tra i due amici si basava proprio su questo gioco di piccole accuse e diverbi, ma conscio anche del fatto che era meglio preservare le possibili ulteriori battute per un altro momento, quando sarebbero stati loro soli e, cosa più importante, non in presenza del vulcaniano più anziano. «Spock, non se la prenda.» disse poi rivolgendosi all'Ufficiale.  
«Non ne ho motivo. Nemmeno io gradirei assomigliare al nostro caro Dottore.»  
«Sono lieto di constatare che per una volta siamo d'accordo.» disse McCoy, bevendo un altro sorso.  
Alla breve discussione seguì un altrettanto breve momento di calma. La tensione che si era prima accumulata cominciava ora a dissolversi e ad essere rimpiazzata dai profumi delle bevande. E la voce di Uhura riempiva la stanza e donava un piccolo angolo di pace agli ascoltatori. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lei e le orecchie di tutti i partecipanti si rallegravano del suono della sua voce cristallina, che molte altre volte era riuscita a portare sollievo all'intero equipaggio durante quei brevi momenti di pausa tra una missione e l'altra, quando la fatica si faceva sentire e ciò di cui gli uomini avevano bisogno era un po' di tranquillità. Kirk aveva ringraziato numerose volte i progettisti dell'Enterprise per aver installato un interfono, utile in caso di attacco, ma utilizzato anche molte volte per far echeggiare la voce dell'Ufficiale alle comunicazioni in ogni reparto della nave.  
Quando Uhura ebbe terminato la canzone, Kirk le fece cenno di unirsi al loro gruppetto.  
«Sakar, vorrei presentarle il nostro Ufficiale alle comunicazioni.»  
«Benvenuto a bordo, Dottore. Spero di non averla disturbata con questa mia breve esibizione.»  
«No, al contrario: l'ho gradita molto. Le faccio i miei più sentiti complimenti, lei possiede davvero una voce sublime.»  
«Oh, la ringrazio.» rispose lei, arrossendo lievemente e sorridendo impacciata al vulcaniano così cortese ma dal volto serio che le stava di fronte.  
«Capitano, è veramente fortunato ad avere a bordo un tenente di così gran talento.» continuò a lodare.  
«Oltre ad avere una gran voce, la nostra Uhura è anche un ottimo ufficiale, serio ed efficiente. La Flotta è onorata di averla tra le sue fila.» disse Kirk sorridendo, provocando così nella donna un senso di onore, lealtà e gratitudine verso il suo superiore.  
«Sì, ne sono certo.» rispose il vulcaniano, chinando lievemente il capo in direzione della swahili «Ora, Capitano, se non le dispiace sarei un po' stanco. Gradirei riposare.»  
«Certo. Vuole che l'accompagni al suo alloggio?» offrì, lasciando libera Uhura di tornare a deliziare gli altri presenti alla celebrazione.  
«Non serve, la ringrazio. Vi auguro una buona serata.»  
«Anche a lei.» rispose Kirk, mentre il vulcaniano si era già voltato e si stava dirigendo con passo lento e leggero verso l'uscita.  
Quando la porta si richiuse dietro l'ospite d'onore, fu il momento di Spock di congedarsi «Ora che Sakar non è più qui presente, le chiedo il permesso di ritirarmi, Capitano. Ho adempiuto al mio dovere.»  
«Certo, Signor Spock. E si riposi, oggi mi sembra più stanco del solito.»  
L'Ufficiale appoggiò il bicchiere ancora colmo d'acqua sul tavolo e se ne andò. Durante l'intera serata non aveva toccato cibo.


	2. 2

Appena mise piede nel suo alloggio, una ventata di calma lo investì; gli anni di servizio lo avevano abituato alla costante presenza dei suoi colleghi umani e ormai per la sua mente era normale trovarsi in quello stato di allerta e difesa necessario ogniqualvolta si trovava a dover conversare con i colleghi e a proteggersi dalla loro euforia. Eppure, doveva ammetterlo, le ultime ore lo avevano disturbato più del solito. E ne sapeva la ragione. Ma nulla poteva fare, se non tentare di calmarsi e rinforzare quanto più possibile la sua stabilità mentale e la sua fermezza. La nuova missione che era stata assegnata all'Enterprise sarebbe durata ancora per minimo tre giorni, se non ci fossero stati attacchi imprevisti o guasti ai motori. Lui era il Primo Ufficiale e come tale non poteva permettersi debolezze; la nave e il suo Capitano avevano bisogno del suo aiuto e della sua esperienza; doveva eseguire gli ordini al meglio, e ciò richiedeva un assoluto controllo da parte sua e distacco ancora più elevato.  
Liberatosi dell'uniforme, indossò la comoda tunica nera che utilizzava durante le sue sedute di meditazione. Si inginocchiò di fronte alle candele e si lasciò avvolgere dal fumo dell'incenso.  
Con difficoltà maggiore del dovuto, riuscì ad entrare nello stadio più profondo, in cui lasciò che la sua mente si svuotasse di ogni pensiero, immagine e rumore, in cui ciò che percepiva non era altro che un buio incolore e privo di consistenza. E lì si lasciò levitare.  
Ma dopo poco qualcosa lo disturbò.  
Da lontano giunse un suono. Un suono lieve. Un suono incalzante.  
Si riscosse dallo stato profondo di meditazione; il cicalino continuava a squillare. Spock si alzò lentamente e si diresse alla porta del suo alloggio. Aprì.  
«Buonasera, Signor Spock. Disturbo?» chiese Sakar, con un sorriso nascosto negli occhi.  
«Stavo meditando.» rispose, cercando di mantenere un tono distaccato.  
«Mi dispiace averla interrotta. Posso entrare?»  
«Prego.» Spock si spostò in modo da lasciare spazio all'altro vulcaniano.  
«Un alloggio davvero confortevole ed essenziale.» osservò questi guardandosi intorno.  
«Non ho bisogno d'altro.»  
«No, immagino di no.» affermò Sakar, continuando a guardarsi attorno e assorbendo e memorizzando ogni particolare.  
«Potrei sapere a cosa devo la sua visita?» chiese Spock, mentre gli si avvicinava e gli si poneva di fronte, come a voler fare da barriera tra quell'uomo ed il suo alloggio, il suo spazio personale.  
«Ero venuto per parlare un po'.»  
«Sono occupato in questo momento.»  
«Non puoi dedicare nemmeno qualche minuto ad un amico di vecchia data?» domandò con un filo di ironia malcelata nella voce.  
«Non credevo di doverla ritenere un “amico”, Dottor Sakar.»  
«Dai, Spock, provi ancora così tanta rabbia?»  
«Io non provo nulla.» rispose l'Ufficiale, raddrizzando, se possibile, ancor di più la sua postura «Semplicemente non ritengo di aver passato con lei abbastanza tempo da poterla considerare un “amico”.»  
«Spock, non darmi del lei. Penso che dopo ciò che è successo, il lei sia quantomeno superfluo.»  
«Ritengo che dopo ciò che è successo, lei non dovrebbe nemmeno trovarsi qui.» gli rispose con forza, perdendo per un attimo il suo pieno controllo.  
«Spock, Spock...» Sakar portò la mano a lambire una guancia dell'Ufficiale, giusto un lieve tocco, giusto il tempo di sfiorare con le dita la tempia sinistra.  
Spock gliela afferrò con fermezza e la ricondusse al suo posto «La prego di non toccarmi.»  
«Non mi trattare così male. Dopotutto sono un ospite.»  
«E come tale non le è permesso prendersi certe confidenze. Ora la prego di lasciare immediatamente questa stanza. Ho del lavoro da portare a termine.»  
«Ma non abbiamo ancora parlato...»  
Spock lo interruppe «Lei è nostro ospite e pertanto devo rispettarla. Ma ciò non vuol dire che io sia costretto a trascurare i miei compiti per intrattenerla.» lo guardò fisso negli occhi «Ora, se non le dispiace, gradirei molto che se ne andasse.»  
Sakar indugiò ancora qualche secondo. Poi si voltò ed uscì, lasciando Spock ancora in piedi al centro dell'alloggio.  
  
«Davvero cortese il nostro ospite, non ti sembra?» chiese Kirk, fissando la superficie increspata del liquore dentro il suo bicchiere.  
«Sì, davvero molto. È la prima volta che trovo piacevole conversare con un Vulcaniano.» rispose McCoy «Se tralasciamo il nostro Primo Ufficiale.»  
“Piacevole?” si ritrovò a pensare Kirk. Lui non avrebbe mai abbinato una tale aggettivo alle conversazioni che quasi ogni giorno sentiva uscire dalle bocche dei suoi due amici. Ma ognuno ha il suo carattere e i suoi gusti; Bones talvolta poteva essere fin troppo scorbutico e brontolone, ma finché sia lui, sia Spock ritenevano il loro rapporto soddisfacente, Kirk avrebbe lasciato che si arrangiassero. Dopotutto, ed era il primo ad ammetterlo, era divertente ascoltarli.  
Lasciando trasparire il cenno di un sorriso, abbandonò il filo dei suoi pensieri e tornò alla conversazione, riacquistando serietà.  
«Fin troppo cortese.» aggiunse il Capitano.  
Kirk cominciò a muovere il bicchiere in piccoli cerchi, osservando le onde rubine che si infrangevano contro il vetro. McCoy gli diede una rapida occhiata, quanto gli bastava per capire che qualcosa non andava.  
«Jim, tutto bene?»  
«Non ne sono sicuro. C'è qualcosa che non mi convince in Sakar.» disse aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Sei sicuro di quello che dici? Io non ho notato nulla di strano, a parte qualche complimento di troppo.» sorrise il Dottore.  
«Sai perché il Comando ha chiesto a noi di accompagnarlo alla base stellare cinque?» gli chiese Kirk, alzando per la prima volta lo sguardo dall'oggetto che teneva in mano e guardando fisso negli occhi l'amico.  
«No. Io sono al corrente solo di quello che è stato detto durante l'ultima riunione.»  
Kirk si sedette e si chinò fino ad appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e rimase così a guardare il pavimento.  
«Volevano essere sicuri che vi arrivasse sano e salvo.»  
«Jim, non ci vedo niente di strano: è uno degli scienziati più brillanti di questo secolo e le sue ricerche interessano molto alla Federazione. Diciamolo: chi non vorrebbe carpire il segreto dei viaggi nel tempo? E da ciò che so sulla sua carriera, lui vi è molto vicino.» argomentò il Dottore, cercando di tranquillizzare l'amico seduto accanto a lui, visibilmente pensieroso e inquieto.  
«Molto più vicino di quanto pensi.» commentò Kirk prima di mordersi la lingua. L'argomento era indicato come “Top secret” nei fascicoli della missione; nemmeno gli ufficiali superiori, ad eccezione del capitano, potevano venirne a conoscenza. Per la sicurezza della Federazione stessa. «Non ti è passato minimamente per la testa quanto sia strano il fatto che non sia stata una nave vulcaniana a prenderlo a bordo?» gli fece notare il Capitano.  
«Beh, non ci ho fatto caso, a dire la verità. Ho solamente pensato che fossimo i più vicini al luogo dell'incontro. Non è la prima volta che la Flotta ci usa come “nave da crociera”.» osservò il Dottore.  
«I vulcaniani sono molto riservati.»  
«Questo è vero, Jim, ma non capisco dove tu voglia arrivare.»  
«E la nave vulcaniana Seleya era a poco più di un'ora da noi.»  
«Jim, vieni al punto.» gli ordinò McCoy, stanco di girarci attorno.  
«Sai bene quanto me che i vulcaniani vanno molto fieri dei loro scienziati e che, se avessero voluto, avrebbero benissimo potuto accompagnare loro stessi Sakar alla base stellare. Come hai detto tu, è uno dei migliori in circolazione; eppure non si sono dati un gran da fare per assisterlo.»  
«Jim, ti stai facendo troppi problemi. Abbiamo a bordo un educatissimo vulcaniano a cui piace conversare amabilmente e a cui la Federazione ha dato ordine di imbarcarsi sull'Enterprise. Il tuo istinto, è vero, non ti ha mai tradito, ma questa volta non riesco a capire tutte queste tue apprensioni.»  
Kirk rimase qualche istante a riflettere; McCoy non aveva mai sbagliato nel giudicare una persona, e non aveva mai sbagliato nel dargli qualsiasi consiglio. Eppure qualcosa non andava, il comportamento di quello strano vulcaniano era fin troppo garbato.  
«Jim, se ci fosse davvero qualcosa che non va, il Comando di Flotta ti avrebbe di sicuro informato.»  
«Spero tu abbia ragione.» disse Kirk dopo un momento ancora di silenzio, ponendo fine alla discussione.  
  
Mentre il Capitano stava tornando al suo alloggio, vide il loro ospite uscire dalla stanza del Primo Ufficiale ed allontanarsi con passo svelto e deciso, le mani incrociate davanti al petto e la testa china. Kirk si avvicinò all'alloggio del vulcaniano; la porta ancora aperta e l'Ufficiale in piedi immobile a qualche metro dall'uscita.  
«Spock, è successo qualcosa? Ho appena visto Sakar e mi sembrava in qualche modo contrariato; cioè, lo definirei in questo modo se non fosse un vulcaniano.»  
«È stata solo un'incomprensione.»  
«Potrei sapere di cosa si tratta?» chiese, facendo due passi in avanti e lasciando che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle.  
«È una vecchia storia, fa parte del passato.»  
«Qualcosa di grave?» chiese con un filo di preoccupazione nella voce.  
«Jim, preferirei non parlarne.»  
Kirk guardò il suo Ufficiale negli occhi, e in quegli abissi marroni notò un'ombra. Un'altra ombra. Non poteva essere una coincidenza, non poteva trattarsi di un'altra creazione della sua mente. Conosceva quegli occhi, e prima d'ora non vi aveva mai scorto nemmeno un briciolo di oscurità. Ma ora c'era. E Kirk non riusciva a capire cosa potesse averla provocata, quali emozioni essa celasse dietro la sua apparizione. Non era paura, non era rancore ciò che vi si nascondeva dietro.  
Un velo di rimpianto, forse vergogna?  
«Spock, sai che se qualcosa non va puoi venire da me, vero?»  
«Jim, ti assicuro che è tutto a posto.»  
Kirk lasciò andare la presa. Aveva ormai imparato, dopo tutti quegli anni di lavoro a stretto contatto con il vulcaniano, che non bisognava assolutamente forzarlo; l'unico risultato sarebbe stato quello di farlo richiudere ancor di più in se stesso. Se Spock l'avesse voluto, sarebbe andato da lui, nel momento che avrebbe ritenuto più opportuno.  
«Visto che siamo in argomento,» cambiò discorso il Capitano «vorrei farti una domanda riguardo Sakar.»  
«Chiedi pure.»  
«È apprezzato su Vulcano?»  
«Come ti ho già detto mentre eravamo nel turboascensore, Sakar è un ottimo scienziato.»  
«Sì, questo l'avevo capito. È solo che mi sembra strano che la Flotta abbia richiesto il nostro aiuto, invece di affidare la missione alla nave Seleya.»  
«Sul nostro pianeta tutti riconosciamo il suo lavoro.» Spock fece una pausa, e poi continuò «È il suo stile di vita che non appoggiamo.»  
«Potresti spiegarti meglio?» chiese Kirk, che in questa affermazione aveva visto uno spiraglio, un piccolo indizio a favore dei suoi presentimenti. Parlare con McCoy si era sempre rivelato utile e la maggior parte delle volte aveva portato alla soluzione del dilemma; peccato che proprio questa fosse una delle poche volte in cui nemmeno le parole del Dottore erano riuscite a calmare il suo animo.  
Doveva esserci qualcosa. Ne era convinto.  
«Ha rifiutato di seguire il cammino della logica, ed in passato si è lasciato spesso guidare dalle emozioni. Ora non vive più su Vulcano. E, come potrai ben capire, sono pochi i vulcaniani disposti a stare a stretto contatto con lui.»  
Questo era un passo in avanti; spiegava il comportamento stranamente aperto del loro ospite e perché Bones sembrava riuscire a relazionarsi a lui più semplicemente rispetto ai vulcaniani che avevano avuto a bordo precedentemente.  
Ma il suo istinto ancora non era soddisfatto.  
«Ora comincio a comprendere il suo comportamento.» disse in tono pensieroso. Poi, come se scosso da una lieve scarica elettrica, si rianimò e si rivolse nuovamente all'Ufficiale «E tu? Non ti disturba averlo a bordo?»  
«Non conta ciò che penso io: la Flotta ci ha dato un incarico da portare a termine; io eseguo solamente gli ordini.»  
«Se lo desideri, posso incaricare qualcun altro affinché lo assista.» propose. Forse lo strano comportamento dell'amico e quella lieve ombra nel suo sguardo erano causati dalla presenza di Sakar. Se così fosse, Kirk avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per alleviare le pene del suo Ufficiale.  
«Non ho intenzione di farmi guidare da emozioni o pregiudizi: è vero, non gradisco la sua compagnia, ma ritengo di essere il più adatto per tale compito.»  
«Come preferisci. Ma se ci fossero problemi, non esitare ad espormeli.»  
«Lo farò.»  
Detto ciò, il Capitano salutò il suo Primo Ufficiale e, auguratogli un buon riposo, uscì.


	3. 3

_L'aria era densa, la luce del sole intensa; guardando l'orizzonte si vedevano le onde di calore diffrangere la luce sopra la sabbia._  
 _Seduto, sentiva i minuscoli granelli di sabbia insinuarsi tra le dita dei piedi, il vento muovergli con delicatezza i capelli. Teneva le gambe incrociate, le mani immobili appoggiate sulle ginocchia. Chiuse gli occhi._  
 _Sentì le dita sul suo volto premere i cinque punti katra per la fusione mentale ed il vulcaniano di fronte a lui mormorare «La mia mente nella tua mente, i miei pensieri nei tuoi pensieri.»_  
 _Il buio iniziale si dissolse ed una moltitudine di immagini cominciarono a scorrere; immagini di lui stesso, immagini dei suoi genitori. Vide i muri della sua casa che lo circondavano e sua madre inginocchiata che lo abbracciava forte: sul suo viso scorrevano le lacrime che era riuscito a trattenere durante tutto il tragitto che lo aveva riportato tra le mura domestiche, ma che ora, contro tutto il suo controllo e la sua educazione, non aveva più la forza di nascondere. Sentiva il calore di quel tocco leggero e sentiva il profumo dolce dei capelli della donna, e la sua voce triste che si struggeva per lui. Alle orecchie gli giungevano il suono delle parole di conforto ed i leggeri singhiozzi che uscivano da quella bocca appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Cominciava a percepire nuovamente quella sgradevole sensazione di solitudine, di incomprensione; e allo stesso tempo quel senso di sollievo e sicurezza. Le emozioni cercavano di tornargli alla memoria._  
 _«Basta, ti prego.» provò ad invocare «Basta.» ripeté._  
 _Ma quelle dita non volevano staccarsi dal suo volto, quella mente estranea non aveva intenzione di rompere quel legame._  
 _«Non ti agitare. Ciò che provi è normale.» lo rassicurava il vulcaniano «Lasciati andare.»_  
 _«No. Tutto questo non è giusto; ciò che sta succedendo è illogico.» tentava invano di controbattere «Non posso. Io non posso cedere.»_  
 _«Lasciati andare.» continuava a ripetere quella voce estranea dentro la sua testa «Fammi sentire ciò che provi in questo momento; lasciami provare quelle sensazioni, quelle emozioni.»_  
 _«No.» rispondeva incessantemente, sforzandosi di cacciare quell'intruso._  
 _Ma era troppo forte. Quella presenza era troppo potente._  
 _Provò a riemergere dai ricordi; provò a cacciare il vulcaniano, a trascinarlo fuori; provò ad aprire gli occhi. Nulla funzionava. E quel vulcaniano continuava a premere, a insinuarsi, a invadere le zone più profonde e nascoste del suo Io, frugando nei ricordi, nei pensieri, nelle sensazioni passate. Rompendo le sue barriere._  
 _Lo sforzo era impossibile da sopportare: la vena sulla tempia pulsava a ritmo incessante e l'intero volto cominciava ad assumere una tinta verde scuro. Le forze cominciavano a mancargli, la stretta delle sue mani, prima vigorosa e forte contro le sue ginocchia, cominciava ad allentarsi. Tutto ciò che percepiva intorno a lui era il rumore del vento caldo e l'odore della sabbia. Dentro di lui, ormai, non sentiva più nulla._  
 _Quando quelle dita insistenti si staccarono dal suo viso, si accasciò a terra, sfinito. Tutto era buio. Tutto era disordine._  
 _Svenne._  
Spock si svegliò di colpo, accalorato e disteso sul suo letto.  
  
Il laboratorio era per lui il luogo adatto dove rifugiarsi: era una delle sezioni meno frequentate dell'intera nave, e la tranquillità gli permetteva di concentrarsi e tenere occupata la mente. Dopo che il Capitano aveva lasciato il suo alloggio, Spock aveva tentato invano di meditare, riuscendo a raggiungere solo i livelli superiori e fallendo nel cercare quelli più profondi, gli unici che avrebbero potuto donargli quell'ordine che tanto gli serviva; ma quella stessa mancanza di ordine, accompagnata dall'agitazione sopraggiunta dopo il breve incontro con Sakar, era la causa stessa del suo fallimento. Ritenendo illogico proseguire, decise così di distendersi e cercare una minima pace, almeno fisica, nel sonno.  
Anche quello fallì.  
Mancava ormai poco tempo all'inizio del turno. Svolti tutti i suoi compiti ancora prima dell'inizio della missione, a Spock non rimase altro che dedicare quei pochi minuti ai suoi esperimenti.  
Ma quando entrò, un'ombra gli fece capire di non essere solo.  
«Spock, sveglio a quest'ora?»  
«Dovrebbe saperlo bene quanto me: non abbiamo bisogno dello stesso numero di ore di sonno che richiedono, invece, gli esseri umani.» rispose mentre si dirigeva all'esperimento che aveva abbandonato il giorno prima; abbandonato proprio per andare ad accogliere il suo attuale interlocutore nella sala del teletrasporto.  
«Vedo che non sei cambiato: sempre lo stesso carattere serio e distaccato. Non hai imparato nulla dai tuoi colleghi umani.» osservò Sakar avvicinandoglisi da dietro le spalle «Eppure una volta ti sei lasciato andare, non è vero?»  
«Ed ho capito l'errore.»  
«Errore? Chi ti dice che fosse un errore?»  
«Le conseguenze lo hanno dimostrato.» rispose, voltandosi verso il vulcaniano.  
«Mi hai costretto a farlo; avevi bisogno di una spinta.»  
«Ero solo un ragazzino. Ed ero ingenuo. Ma ho imparato.»  
«Per uno che dice di essere uno scienziato, possiedi una mente davvero chiusa: dovresti aprirti a nuove esperienze.» lo incoraggiò. Sul suo viso cominciava a farsi strada un ghigno quasi malefico; era molto diverso, si trovò a pensare Spock, dal ghigno quasi amorevole che era solito mostrargli il suo Capitano.  
«La sua bassa conoscenza della mia persona non le permette di esprimere un tale giudizio.»  
«Nessuno ti conosce meglio di me, Spock.» disse, facendo un passo in avanti.  
«È affascinante notare quanto sia profonda la sua convinzione.» affermò l'Ufficiale stringendo le mani dietro la schiena.  
«Vorresti farmi intendere che esiste una persona che riesce a comprenderti meglio di me?» chiese scettico.  
«Esattamente.» rispose senza pensarci. Forse era dovuto alla mancanza di meditazione, ma provava una certa soddisfazione nel contraddire il vulcaniano che aveva di fronte.  
Solo dopo aver parlato, si rese conto che avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere la bocca chiusa.  
Sakar rimase per qualche secondo a pensare, poi gli si rivolse nuovamente «È il Capitano. Sbaglio, forse?»  
Spock non rispose. Aveva parlato già troppo e non voleva assecondare chissà quali pensieri si stessero in quel momento formando nella mente di Sakar.  
«Il tuo silenzio mi da ragione.» osservò questi, cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro «Sì, deve essere lui. Ho subito notato, appena salito su questa nave, il suo carisma e la sua forza. Mi chiedo come sarebbe entrare in contatto con lui.»  
Sul viso di Spock si fece largo un espressione d'orrore, ma subito fece in modo di nasconderla.  
«Verrebbe considerato un attacco e lei verrebbe rinchiuso in cella.» disse l'Ufficiale dirigendosi verso l'uscita del laboratorio.  
«Sù, Spock. Non ho intenzione di fare nulla di male al tuo Capitano.» lo tranquillizzò «Ma in cambio...» aggiunse con un filo di malizia nella voce «voglio te.»  
Spock, all'udire quelle parole, si fermò sul posto. Poi, accorgendosi di essere rimasto lì già troppo a lungo, uscì e si diresse in plancia.  
  
Kirk se ne stava seduto sulla sua poltrona, con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
Si voltò per dare un'occhiata al suo equipaggio: ogni ufficiale era dedito al suo lavoro e l'atmosfera era, come al solito, confortevole e allegra. La missione affidata all'Enterprise non faceva prevedere pericoli imminenti e tutti i membri dell'equipaggio colsero l'occasione per rilassarsi durante questi tre giorni di viaggio. Non c'era tensione nell'aria, nessun presentimento negativo. Kirk sorrise.  
Le porte del turboascensore si aprirono e ne uscì l'ospite vulcaniano, in una lunga tunica nera ricamata con filo d'argento.  
«Buongiorno, Capitano.» salutò chinando lievemente la testa «Disturbo se rimango un po' qui? Sono curioso di osservare il funzionamento della sua nave.»  
«Buongiorno Sakar. Può rimanere, se lo desidera; le chiedo solo di non intralciare il lavoro dei miei ufficiali.»  
«Non si preoccupi, non farò altro che guardare.» rispose, facendo qualche passo in più verso il centro della plancia e posizionandosi alla sinistra del Capitano.  
Spock si avvicinò alla poltrona del suo superiore per il consueto rapporto, collocandosi alla sua destra «Non ci sono navi in vista. Nessun malfunzionamento. Mantenendo le attuali rotta e velocità di curvatura giungeremo a destinazione fra due giorni, diciotto ore e cinquantadue minuti.»  
«La ringrazio Signor Spock.»  
L'Ufficiale Scientifico rimase un secondo in più del solito fermò lì, fissandolo negli occhi.  
«C'è qualcos'altro che deve dirmi?» gli chiese Kirk.  
Spock indugiò, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo dell'altro vulcaniano. «No, Capitano.» rispose poi, tornando alla sua postazione e chinandosi sul visore.  
Kirk lo osservò per qualche secondo, leggermente sorpreso da quel momento di esitazione. In quell'istante aveva letto nei suoi occhi l'indecisione, aveva letto le sue parole non dette. E ciò che aveva letto era un velato bisogno d'aiuto.  
  
Solitamente la fame non era tra i problemi maggiori del Capitano: tra le missioni, gli ordini e i diritti e doveri che il comando gli donava, i suoi pensieri erano sempre rivolti verso la sua nave; i suoi bisogni primari passavano con regolarità in secondo piano. Ma ora che la tranquillità regnava a bordo dell'Enterprise e che l'unico compito da svolgere era quello di condurre il Dottor Sakar alla base stellare cinque, quello di presentarsi in plancia era più un'abitudine che una vera e propria necessità: i suoi ufficiali sapevano perfettamente cosa fare in questi casi, senza il bisogno di ricevere alcun ordine. Quindi, quando all'improvviso sentì un leggero languorino, colse l'occasione per fare un salto alla mensa e godersi un pranzo completo: quei bocconcini rettangolari multicolore che gli venivano serviti sul ponte non erano male, ma, quando c'era la possibilità, il suo stomaco gradiva cibi più sostanziosi.  
Come lo erano le partite a scacchi, anche il pranzo, quando possibile, era uno tra quei momenti che Kirk e Spock erano soliti passare in compagnia, godendo ognuno dei discorsi dell'altro.  
La mensa era più affollata del solito e molto più rumorosa, ma ciò non ostacolò le loro conversazioni.  
«Signor Spock,» disse Kirk mentre con la forchetta infilzava un paio di verdi foglie di insalata «ha dormito bene?»  
L'Ufficiale alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto «Come mai le interessa il mio sonno, Capitano?»  
Kirk soppesò la sua risposta: era strano che il vulcaniano rispondesse ad una domanda con un'altra domanda.  
«Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi, Spock.» affermò.  
«Vede cosa, Capitano?» chiese, non capendo l'improvvisa affermazione dell'amico.  
Kirk lasciò le posate ed appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, sporgendosi lievemente in avanti «Che qualcosa non va.»  
Spock gelò sul posto: conosceva da molto tempo l'abilità innata del suo Capitano, quella di comprenderlo con un semplice sguardo; eppure ogni volta ne rimaneva affascinato.  
«Non voglio costringerti a parlarne, e assolutamente non ho intenzione di ordinartelo. Però gradirei molto se tu ti confidassi con me.» affermò Kirk mantenendo gli occhi fissi in quelli del vulcaniano che gli stava di fronte e mostrando un piccolo sorriso, un sorriso nello stesso tempo speranzoso e rassicurante.  
«Non credo che questo sia il luogo adatto per una tale conversazione.» rispose l'Ufficiale, posando anch'egli sul tavolo il cucchiaio con il quale stava assaporando la zuppa.  
Entrambi si alzarono, lasciando a metà il pranzo.


	4. 4

Il Capitano mise piede dentro l'alloggio del Primo Ufficiale. Ogni volta si stupiva dello sbalzo di temperatura che il suo corpo subiva quando oltrepassava quella soglia, ed ogni volta si meravigliava della disciplina del suo Ufficiale, costretto a sopportare il clima di molti gradi più fresco del resto della nave. In molti ritenevano Spock un robot, pura logica e niente sentimento; ma anche semplicemente questo fatto, pensava Kirk, di adattarsi a vivere in mezzo ad un equipaggio interamente popolato di umani, era un punto a sfavore di tale teoria.  
L'ultimo pensiero del Capitano prima di coricarsi era sempre rivolto alla sua nave, alla sua missione, al suo equipaggio; e molte volte si era fermato a riflettere su quanto questo lungo viaggio dovesse costare alla gran parte degli uomini che ora si trovavano sotto il suo comando: ognuno di loro, si rendeva conto, aveva lasciato la propria famiglia, ognuno di loro si era messo in viaggio rischiando la propria vita. Era infinitamente grato dei sacrifici che ogni singolo uomo compiva ogni singolo giorno. E mentre la sua mente era immersa in tali riflessioni, il suo pensiero si rivolgeva soprattutto verso l'unico Vulcaniano che fosse mai entrato a far parte della Flotta Astrale: aveva provato ad immedesimarsi nei suoi panni, ma mai era riuscito a comprendere lo stato d'animo in cui potesse trovarsi, ammettendo il fatto che Spock potesse provare qualcosa. E, Kirk ne era sicuro, Spock non era un ammasso di ferro e ingranaggi. Lo aveva dimostrato in molte occasioni, e lo dimostrava anche in questo momento, abbandonando la testardaggine e rivolgendosi a lui nel momento del bisogno.  
Kirk si fermò appena sentì la porta dietro di lui richiudersi. Rimase in piedi immobile mentre osservava il suo Ufficiale camminargli davanti e raggiungere il tavolino che molte volte aveva ospitato le loro partite di scacchi. Spock si sedette e gli indicò la sedia di fronte. Kirk accettò immediatamente: Spock non era solito accomodarsi, preferiva sempre stare in piedi. Doveva trattarsi di una questione importante.  
«Sei sicuro di volerne parlare?» chiese il Capitano, rompendo il silenzio. Era a dir poco euforico del fatto che Spock avesse deciso di raccontargli qualsiasi cosa lo stesse in questo periodo turbando, ma era nello stesso tempo immerso in una sottile nebbia di paura, terrore di averlo in qualche maniera spinto a confidarsi.  
«Sì.» rispose il Vulcaniano, senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Non voglio che tu ti senta in nessun modo costretto.» provò a tranquillizzarlo. Si era accorto delle sue mani: per quanto Spock ci provasse, non riusciva a tenerle ferme; un leggero tremolio aveva cominciato a tormentarle da quando si erano seduti.  
L'Ufficiale rimase con gli occhi bassi, immerso nei suoi pensieri: aveva preso la decisione di confessare tutto al suo Capitano, sapeva che era la cosa più logica e giusta da fare. Jim doveva sapere. Eppure, ora che si trovavano in un luogo appartato e a lui più consono, ora che Jim non era sommerso dal lavoro e poteva prestargli un po' del suo prezioso tempo, ora che Jim stesso si era offerto di aiutarlo... non una sola parola gli usciva di bocca. Era strano ed assolutamente illogico: era in ottime condizioni fisiche, le sue corde vocali non erano in nessun modo danneggiate, le connessioni nel suo cervello funzionavano alla perfezione. L'unica parte del suo corpo che in questo momento gli risultava non poco complicato controllare erano le mani; ed anche questo era assolutamente illogico.  
«Spock...» provò a chiamarlo il Capitano, usando il tono di voce più rassicurante che possedeva.  
Ma il Vulcaniano non si muoveva. E le sue mani tremavano sempre di più.  
Non si era mai dovuto scontrare con questo lato del suo Primo Ufficiale. Durante le passate esperienze, il Vulcaniano era sempre stato una colonna portante, lucido e pronto ad ogni eventuale inconveniente. Ed ora, invece, Kirk si trovava di fronte ad una creatura che poco gli ricordava il logico vulcaniano; era così fragile, così nudo davanti a lui. Non poté fare a meno di osservarlo, di stamparsi nella memoria quella visione così pura e innocente.  
Allungò le mani e andò a stringere con forza quelle dita affusolate, come per aiutarlo a controllarsi, come se con il suo calore potesse allontanare il freddo che faceva tremare quelle dita leggere come foglie. E quando il Vulcaniano tentò di mettere fine a quel tocco, Kirk strinse ancora più forte e tirò verso di sé.  
«Spock...» lo chiamò di nuovo «guardami.» gli ordinò.  
E l'Ufficiale alzò finalmente la testa e spostò lo sguardo fino ad incrociare gli occhi verdi del Capitano, pieni d'angoscia, ma anche colmi di convinzione.  
«Jim...»  
«Sì, Spock. Sono qui.» provò a confortarlo.  
I due rimasero immobili, senza parlare. Kirk non voleva rischiare di rompere quel momento di quiete e spontaneità, non voleva spingere la situazione, non voleva schiacciare il suo amico in un angolo; Spock non riusciva ancora a parlare, e non voleva staccare gli occhi da quel volto che riusciva a donargli quel briciolo di calma.  
Ma per quanto quel momento risultasse ad entrambi rassicurante, entrambi sapevano che era giunto il momento di continuare il discorso.  
Kirk lasciò le mani del suo Primo Ufficiale, accompagnandole con delicatezza fino al loro luogo d'origine e lasciando che le sue dita sfiorassero con leggerezza quella pelle calda, quelle dita ora ferme e immobili.  
«Ti senti meglio?» chiese cauto.  
«Ho perso per un attimo il controllo,» affermò il Vulcaniano ritrovando la voce «ma la tua prontezza mi ha aiutato a ritrovare la concentrazione.»  
«Non c'è di ché.» gli rispose il Capitano, lasciando finalmente trasparire un lieve sorriso.  
Spock si alzò quindi in piedi e portò le mani dietro la schiena, provando a nascondere il lieve disagio che quel contatto gli aveva procurato, e nello stesso tempo cercando di ricreare sulla sua pelle il calore e la pressione di pochi secondi prima.


	5. 5

Kirk, ritenendo inopportuna la disparità creata dalle loro rispettive posizioni, si alzò a sua volta. Ma non si mosse oltre. Quel momento apparteneva a Spock ed era compito del vulcaniano guidare la conversazione e compito di Kirk seguirlo e sottostare alle sue regole: se Spock avesse deciso ad un certo punto di fermarsi, lui avrebbe dovuto accettarlo; se Spock avesse deciso di non proferire più alcuna parola, lui avrebbe dovuto assecondare il suo silenzio; se Spock fosse tornato sui suoi passi e avesse ritenuto di aver fatto un errore nel rivolgersi a lui, Kirk sarebbe uscito da quella porta e avrebbe chiuso lì il discorso, in attesa, in caso, che il suo Ufficiale tornasse da lui. Tutto ciò che Kirk doveva fare in quel momento era porre la sua totale fiducia e la sua capacità di ascoltare nelle mani del vulcaniano e sperare che egli le ricambiasse con altrettanta fiducia e coraggio.  
Così Kirk non disse nulla durante il lungo silenzio che ne seguì. Sapeva che Spock stava raccogliendo i suoi pensieri e decidendo cosa e quanto rivelare.  
Il vulcaniano camminò verso l'angolo predisposto alla meditazione e lì si fermò, dando le spalle al Capitano e lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulle fiammelle accese delle candele, osservandole danzare con l'aria riciclata della nave e lasciandosi ipnotizzare.  
«Il fatto risale a molti anni fa.» cominciò «Ero giovane. Ero debole!» disse alzando la voce, quasi urlando. Fece un'altra pausa, il tempo di calmarsi nuovamente. «Lo conobbi per caso, mentre tornavo a casa. Era una giornata come tutte le altre. Avevo terminato le ore di lezione. Non...» si interruppe di nuovo «Non avevo alcuna ragione per rimanere all'istituto.»  
Si inginocchiò e portò la mano a vagare sopra le flebili fiammelle, facendole tremare e studiando il modo in cui seguivano la linea della sua mano, si spostavano quasi ci fosse un campo di forza tra loro e la sua pelle.  
«Ha detto che voleva aiutarmi, che sapeva cosa stavo provando... ho accettato. All'inizio era gentile; piano piano esaminava e portava alla luce le emozioni che avevo provato fino ad allora: ricordo... ricordo la tristezza e la solitudine... ricordo l'affetto verso mia madre... ma poi il contatto si fece pressante. Volevo smettere. Volevo terminare il collegamento. Ma lui non me lo permise. Continuò. S'infiltrò nella mia mente. Voleva di più, voleva provare di più. Ed io ero troppo debole per impedirglielo!» urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.  
Kirk lo ascoltava e tratteneva il fiato. L'esperienza che Spock gli stava raccontando era probabilmente uno dei momenti più importanti della sua infanzia, uno di quei momenti che l'avevano reso ciò era ora. Si sentiva ingiusto e in un certo senso colpevole, perché sapeva in fondo di essere grato che ciò fosse accaduto: ogni singolo istante della vita di Spock, ogni sua esperienza lo aveva trasformato lentamente nell'uomo che ora gli stava di fronte, e Kirk non poteva, non voleva pensare ad uno Spock diverso da quello che aveva finito con l'apprezzare tanto da mettere la sua vita nelle sue mani. Ma questo sentimento si trovava nascosto nel profondo, era quasi sommerso da tutte le altre emozioni che in quell'istante gli scorrevano attraverso il corpo come il sangue nelle vene. Provava rabbia e rancore verso Sakar, verso quel vulcaniano che aveva osato fare una cosa così orribile al suo Ufficiale; provava impotenza, perché sapeva di non poter in alcun modo rimediare a ciò che era accaduto e tanto meno portare sollievo all'amico; provava tristezza nel vedere Spock perso e vulnerabile. Per quanto Kirk fosse fiero di trovarsi lì, felice di poter essere per Spock la spalla su cui piangere... il problema era proprio questo: il suo Spock non avrebbe mai dovuto aver bisogno di alcuna spalla, non avrebbe mai dovuto subire una tale violenza e non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarsi andare come stava facendo in quel momento.  
Quello che aveva di fronte non era il suo Spock. Era un'altra persona. Era un fantasma. Un fantasma del passato. E Kirk non poteva lasciare che un fantasma si impossessasse della mente del suo amato vulcaniano.  
Fece per avvicinarsi, ma fu subito bloccato dalle parole che uscirono dalla bocca dell'amico.  
«Non le ho mai detto nulla.»  
Kirk non capiva a chi si stesse riferendo.  
«Lei è un'umana, lei ne ha bisogno.» continuò «È mia madre, eppure non le ho mai confessato il mio affetto. Come ho potuto non accorgermi... sono stato così egoista. Non le ho mai detto quanto le voglio bene.»  
«Spock, lei... lei non pretende che tu glielo dica. Lo sa già.» tentò di consolarlo, avvicinandosi a lui e poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
A quel tocco Spock si alzò e si voltò verso Kirk. Una singola lacrima si stava facendo strada sul suo volto, lentamente, quasi che la forza di gravità, risucchiata anch'essa in quell'intimo momento, non volesse agire su quella singola goccia.  
«Siete umani. Avete bisogno di sentirvelo dire.»  
«Spock, cosa ti sta succedendo...?»  
Il vulcaniano gli afferrò la mano.  
«Jim.»  
Kirk strinse a sua volta.  
«Sono un codardo!»  
«Spock, riprenditi! Non sembri tu!»  
«Non te l'ho mai detto, non ho mai avuto il coraggio.»  
«Spock!» urlò Kirk, tentando di riportarlo alla realtà.  
«Avevo paura di come avresti reagito.»  
Kirk era impietrito, incredulo. Non sapeva più come comportarsi, come calmare il turbinio di emozioni che vedeva scavalcarsi negli occhi scuri: rimpianto, tristezza, determinazione.  
«Non posso commettere lo stesso errore...» detto ciò fissò negli occhi l'umano e rinforzò ancora di più la stretta, tanto che Kirk dovette trattenersi dal gemere «Ho bisogno di te...»  
A quel punto Kirk non poté più sopportarlo.  
Uno schiaffo, potente.  
Spock lasciò subito la sua mano, la testa ancora voltata verso sinistra, immobile.  
«Capisco, per quanto mi sia possibile, la tua sofferenza. Ma questo non sei tu!» disse afferrandolo per gli avambracci e scuotendolo. Quando Spock si voltò per fissarlo nuovamente negli occhi, Kirk continuò  
«Ormai è passato. Non puoi cambiare quello che è successo. Vorrei poterti aiutare, credimi, ma non posso farlo ora, non in questo stato. Devi tornare in te!»  
Spock chiuse gli occhi e lentamente si raddrizzò. Quando li riaprì, tutte le emozioni di pochi secondi prima erano ancora presenti, ma era come vederle attraverso un velo, nascoste.  
«Jim. Mi...» si bloccò. Poi, ritrovando la sua sicurezza «Jim. Mi dispiace. Per qualche motivo non riesco a mantenere il controllo. Ora, come vedi, sto riuscendo a tenere a freno la mia mente, ma con grande fatica.»  
Kirk lo lasciò andare.  
«Forse sarebbe meglio che tu andassi in infermeria a farti vedere da McCoy.»  
«No, non ce n'è bisogno. Ho... ho solo bisogno di meditare.»  
Kirk non ne era convinto e mostrò i suoi pensieri spalancando lievemente gli occhi.  
«Ti assicuro che tra poche ore potrò tornare alla mia postazione. Il mio lavoro non ne risentirà.»  
«Spock, non è il lavoro che mi preoccupa, quello posso sempre delegarlo a qualcun altro. Io sono preoccupato per te.» spiegò con un sorriso.  
«Starò bene. Ora è meglio se mi lasci solo.»  
«Giorno di riposo. E non discutere. Ti aspetto domani in plancia.» ordinò.  
«Sì, Capitano.»  
  
La semplicità della missione non si ripercuoteva solo sull'equipaggio presente sul ponte. Certo, in sala macchine Scotty aveva sempre da fare, e, anche se tutto fosse stato in perfette condizioni, lui avrebbe comunque trovato modo di riempire il suo tempo e testare i motori e qualsiasi bobina e circuito. Ma per il resto, i corridoi erano affollati con gente che aveva finalmente il tempo di scambiarsi due chiacchiere, nelle sale da ricreazione non vi era una sedia libera, in palestra si erano organizzati brevi tornei.  
Anche l'infermeria, che nelle ultime settimane era stata messa sotto assedio da truppe di malati, feriti e moribondi era finalmente occupata solo dal silenzio e dal respiro di quei pochi membri dell'equipaggio che ancora stavano recuperando dalle lesioni subite nella missione precedente. E anche l'Ufficiale Medico Capo poteva prendersi il suo meritato (meritatissimo, secondo l'interessato) riposo.  
Fu così che andò a far visita al Capitano sul ponte. Non che ci fosse qualcosa da riferire; solo per fare due chiacchiere. Sapeva bene, dopotutto, che come lui anche Jim si stava sicuramente annoiando: già era per lui una noia dover stare seduto sulla sua poltrona durante le lunghe missioni di mappatura stellare, ma ora che nemmeno le guardiamarina andavano a fargli visita per fargli firmare qualche rapporto e Spock non aveva alcun motivo per avvicinarglisi e informarlo di alcuna novità, il tutto doveva essere quantomeno insopportabile.  
Quando mise piede sul ponte, McCoy si accorse di aver pienamente ragione: Kirk era seduto con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo fisso a guardare le stelle sfrecciare sul visore, Sulu e Chakov parlucchiavano tra di loro, Uhura maneggiava tra le mani uno stilo e quelle poche altre persone presenti si dilettavano a guardare le luci delle loro postazioni lampeggiare. Per un istante maledì mentalmente la Flotta per aver assegnato loro un compito così tedioso, ma subito quel pensiero venne rimpiazzato dalla necessità di tranquillità di cui l'intero equipaggio aveva bisogno: nell'ultimo periodo il morale si era abbassato, rimpiazzato da agitazione e continui battibecchi. A tutto ciò erano preferibili le belle statuine presenti in plancia.  
«Ehi. Com'è che il tuo caro Ufficiale Scientifico non è presente? In laboratorio a lavorare ai suoi esperimenti come al suo solito? Mi chiedo cos'abbia di così importante da fare laggiù per tutto quel tempo.»  
Kirk si voltò verso l'amico sorridendo, grato di avere una distrazione.  
«No, gli ho dato il giorno libero.»  
«Ma senti, senti. Il nostro vulcaniano si è finalmente deciso a darmi retta e a riposarsi un po'.»  
«Sì, possiamo dire così...» lo assecondò Kirk, riluttante a violare la riservatezza dell'Ufficiale Scientifico, anche se era con Bones che stava ora parlando.  
«Allora, cosa c'è di interessante da queste parti?»  
«Ah, come vedi qui è calma piatta. Anche in infermeria, suppongo.»  
«Supponi bene.»  
«Quanto vorrei che apparisse una nave klingon davanti a noi e...»  
«Eh no, non pensarci nemmeno! Ho aspettato a lungo per una licenza e, anche se questa non è propriamente una vacanza, non voglio sprecare l'occasione di rilassarmi! Tu e i tuoi klingon potete giocare ai soldatini un altro giorno.» brontolò.  
«Ma Bones, quando è troppo, è troppo! Non vedi che...»  
Kirk venne interrotto dalle urla dei suoi due ufficiali al timone.  
«No, ti sbagli! Lei stava guardando un altro!»  
«Non provare a rifilarmi la solita scusa! Non sono stupido! Ho visto il modo in cui ti parlava! Non ti toglieva gli occhi di dosso!»  
«Ma cosa vai blaterando!»  
«Oh, mi stai dando del bugiardo?»  
«Smettila di fare il geloso!»  
«Prima mi dai del bugiardo, poi del geloso. C'è anche dell'altro?»  
«Oh, c'è molto altro, Pavel, molto altro...»  
Riuscì a dire il giapponese, prima di essere colpito al volto da un pugno e venire scaraventato a terra. Subito si rialzò e contraccambiò il colpo, spedendo Chekov a sbattere contro la console che gli stava di fronte, rompendogli il labbro e aumentando la rabbia del russo.  
Prima che potessero continuare, Kirk e McCoy si diressero verso di loro e, uno a testa, li bloccarono.  
«Cosa diamine succede qui!?» domandò autoritario il Capitano «Non voglio mai più vedere due dei miei ufficiali superiori comportarsi in questo modo, né sul ponte, né in qualsiasi altro punto della mia nave!»  
Le due magli gialle si dimenarono ancora qualche istante, prima di calmarsi e guardarsi intorno con sguardo spaesato.  
«Mi scusi, Capitano, non so cosa mi è successo.» disse Sulu «E scusa anche a te, Pavel. Non volevo farti del male.»  
«Lo so, nemmeno io volevo. Ero così arrabbiato... e non ne conosco il motivo.»  
Capitano e Dottore lasciarono andare i due giovani, che ora sembravano essere tornati loro stessi.  
«In infermeria, entrambi.» ordinò Kirk.  
«Ma è mai possibile? È tanto chiedere qualche ora di quiete?» brontolò McCoy mentre si dirigeva coi due verso il turboascensore. «E guai a voi se ricominciate, altrimenti vi tengo sedati per il resto dei due giorni!»  
  
Quando raggiunsero l'infermeria, a McCoy si fermò il cuore in gola. Com'era possibile? Come poteva essere così sfortunato? A quanto pare Dio, Allah, Apollo e tutto il resto degli dei esistenti ed esistiti gli voleva male.  
Ogni letto era occupato, fuori dalla porta si snodava una fila di gente in attesa; c'era chi si toccava la mascella, chi si reggeva il braccio, chi si massaggiava la spalla, chi zoppicava o saltellava su un piede solo.  
«Ma che diamine sta succedendo?» gridò entrando, sovrastando il tumulto delle voci e causando un immediato silenzio. L'infermiera Chapel gli spiegò subito la situazione.  
«Nulla di grave, sono tutte delle leggere contusioni. Il massimo che abbiamo dovuto affrontare è stata la perdita di un dente. È come se un terzo dell'equipaggio avesse deciso di fare a pugni nello stesso momento.»  
«Capisco. Qui ne ho altri due.» disse indicando i due timonieri «Dà loro un po' di ghiaccio e poi rispediscili in plancia. Io faccio un salto in ufficio e poi vengo a dare una mano.» affermò, spingendo i due uomini verso l'infermiera e facendosi spazio tra gli infortunati raggrumati in piedi per l'infermeria.  
«Capitano.» chiamò subito attraverso l'interfono.  
«Qui Kirk.» rispose subito l'uomo all'altro capo dell'apparecchio «Tutto a posto? Te la stai spassando?» lo canzonò.  
«Hahaha, molto divertente, Jim. Lo vorrei tanto, ma qui a quanto pare il tuo equipaggio ha deciso di indire un enorme torneo di wrestling ed ora qui ne stiamo raccogliendo i pezzi.»  
«Cos'è successo?» chiese Kirk, tornato in modalità comando.  
«Non ne ho la minima idea. A quanto pare Chekov e Sulu non sono gli unici ad aver perso il controllo negli ultimi cinque minuti. Nulla di grave, sia chiaro; un po' di ghiaccio qui, qualche antidolorifico lì e tutto è a posto. È solo strano... mi sembrava giusto informarti.»  
Quella notizia fece aumentare il livello di adrenalina nel sangue del Capitano. Qualcosa stava accadendo. Qualcosa era riuscito a rompere la monotonia delle ultime ore.  
«Arrivo subito.»  
  
«Qualche indizio riguardo la causa di questa furia improvvisa?»  
«Nulla. Le infermiere hanno già fatto l'analisi del sangue a tutti i presenti, ed ora stanno esaminando la presenza di tossine nell'organismo e sottoponendo tutti ad una veloce scansione celebrale. Non c'è nulla che indichi un avvelenamento o la presenza di corpi estranei di alcun genere.»  
«Deve esserci qualcosa. Il mio equipaggio non è stato addestrato ad uccidersi a mani nude!»  
«Vorrei tanto poterti dare la soluzione, ma non ce l'ho, mi dispiace.»  
Kirk si lasciò andare sullo schienale della sedia, come spesso faceva quando si ritrovava a discorrere con Bones e soppesando cosa dire e cosa no al suo consigliere di fiducia.  
«Pensi che anche i vulcaniani possano soffrirne?»  
«Per quanto ne so, i maiali volanti potrebbero essere gli unici immuni.»  
A quella risposta Kirk gli rivolse uno sguardo serio e duro, e il Dottore capì immediatamente che il Capitano non era in vena di battute.  
«Scusa, era solo per stemperare la tensione. Comunque, come ti ho già detto, non so nemmeno quale sia la causa; non posso fare previsioni. Perché me lo chiedi?»  
Kirk soppesò ancora per qualche momento la situazione. Se Spock fosse stato lì, conosciuti tutti i fatti probabilmente avrebbe deciso lui stesso di parlare col Dottore. Al diavolo la riservatezza; per quello che aveva potuto vedere, Spock aveva bisogno d'aiuto. Se quello che stava accadendo al resto dell'equipaggio e quello che aveva visto accadere nell'alloggio del suo Ufficiale erano collegati, forse un rimedio poteva essere trovato.  
«L'ultima volta che ho visto Spock, si è comportato in modo strano.»  
«Il nostro vulcaniano si comporta spesso in modo strano, Jim. Potresti essere più preciso?»  
«Emozioni, Bones! Era in balia delle sue emozioni. Quando ho chiesto spiegazioni, ha risposto che aveva semplicemente bisogno di meditare. Ma non penso basterà.»  
«Era così grave?»  
«Non l'avevo mai visto così...»  
«Non ti è minimamente passato per la testa di mandarlo qui da me?»  
«Ovviamente è stata la prima cosa a cui ho pensato, ma... non ho voluto ordinarglielo.» ammise, chinando la testa e guardando il pavimento.  
«Jim, Jim...»  
«Bones, sai bene che quando si tratta della sua privacy sono riluttante a violarla; inoltre in quel momento non erano ancora avvenute tutte le liti di cui siamo testimoni. Mi sono fidato della sua parola.»  
«No, non è solo questo. Io so bene, come dici tu, che quando si tratta del nostro vulcaniano tu sei il primo a fargli da scudo e proteggerlo.»  
«Bones...»  
«E lo capisco. Ma devi comprendere che lui è diverso, che la sua parte umana, e sono riluttante a dirlo, è la sua debolezza. Non è invincibile e, contro la sua convinzione, meditazione e solitudine a lui non bastano. Ha bisogno di noi, ha bisogno di te. Più di quanto immagini.»  
“Ho bisogno di te...”  
Quelle parole gli tornarono alla memoria, danzando in girotondo nella sua mente.  
«So che hai agito nel suo bene, e so anche che dev'essere stato difficile per te vederlo in quello stato e non aver potuto fare nulla. Ma ora puoi fare qualcosa. Mandalo qui da me.»  
Se c'era una persona di cui si fidava tanto quanto si fidava di Spock, quello era sicuramente McCoy. Quando era attanagliato da una decisione complicata, quando i suoi sentimenti si mettevano in mezzo ai suoi giudizi, il buon Dottore era sempre la persona giusta per aiutarlo a sbrogliare i nodi delle emozioni e ripianare e riordinare i suoi pensieri. E questa volta non era da meno.  
«Vado a chiamarlo subito. Tu, nel frattempo, fai venire qui anche Sakar; non vorrei che avesse sofferto gli stessi sintomi. Non deve accadergli nulla.»  
Bones sorrise leggermente, fiero di come il suo Capitano riuscisse sempre a ritrovare la calma e la fermezza, anche quando erano i suoi più profondi sentimenti ad essere messi in mezzo.  
«Eseguo subito.»  
Kirk si alzò e lasciò la stanza, conscio che da lì a qualche minuto avrebbe dovuto rafforzare ancora di più la sua aura di comando. I due vulcaniani si sarebbero ritrovati nello stesso luogo e, anche se Spock fosse stato abbastanza professionale da far sì che le sue esperienze personali non intralciassero il suo lavoro, ugualmente avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso Capitano, domando la rabbia che aveva iniziato a covare verso l'ospite.


	6. 6

Mentre si dirigeva verso il ponte 5 e all'alloggio dell'Ufficiale Scientifico, Kirk pregava mentalmente. Sperava di non trovarsi nuovamente faccia a faccia con il fantasma, ma di parlare con il suo Spock. Sapeva che, se si fosse trovato di fronte un vulcaniano in balia delle sue emozioni, non sarebbe stato capace di riportarlo alla ragione una seconda volta. Era stato un colpo di fortuna, l'ultimo asso nella manica che gli era stato servito dalla pura disperazione. E non voleva dovervi ricorrere una seconda volta.  
Suonò.  
Con suo grande sollievo, si accorse che la voce che aveva risposto “Avanti.” era molto più stabile di quella che lo aveva salutato ore fa.  
Il vulcaniano aveva fino ad ora obbedito agli ordini: nessun PADD sulla scrivania a testimoniare letture e approfondimenti, il computer spento ad indicare nessun collegamento con il laboratorio, l'aria profumata e la tunica nera a sottolineare l'unica attività svolta.  
Per quanto fosse sollevato, il suo animo non era affatto tranquillo: il fatto che Spock avesse veramente bisogno di un po' di tempo libero e che lo avesse totalmente rivolto alla meditazione senza lasciare neanche un minuto agli esperimenti che lo attendevano, questo era un fatto allarmante. Ma Kirk non commentò.  
«Spero di non averla disturbata.» disse utilizzando un tono più professionale possibile, sperando che un po' di distacco lo aiutasse a controllare il suo turbamento.  
«Avrei comunque terminato tra pochi minuti anche senza la sua interruzione, Capitano.» rispose Spock, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso l'umano «Le serve qualcosa?»  
Kirk non perse ulteriore tempo e subito gli presentò la questione.  
«Vorrei che si presentasse in infermeria.»  
Spock mostrò la sua sorpresa alzando come suo solito il sopracciglio. Kirk non poté fare a meno di sorridere e rilassarsi a quel gesto.  
«Come vede sono pienamente funzionante ora. Non ho bisogno di...»  
«Sì, lo vedo, ma si sono presentati alcuni imprevisti che mi costringono ad ordinarle di farsi esaminare da McCoy.»  
Spock rimase in silenzio.  
«Spock,» gli si rivolse più dolcemente «prima mi hai fatto davvero preoccupare, e non voglio che una scena del genere si ripeta.»  
«Mi scuso per il mio comportamento inappropriato.» rispose abbassando la testa in segno di vergogna.  
«Non ce né alcun bisogno.» lo rassicurò.  
«Spero di non averti fatto del male. Ricordo di averti stretto la mano. Forte.» affermò con un filo di rimpianto nella voce che non riuscì a sopprimere.  
«Nulla di grave.» disse Kirk, massaggiandosi di riflesso la mano in questione.  
Fino ad allora non aveva fatto caso alle dita indolenzite; la sua mente era tutta rivolta verso ciò che provava al suo interno, e gli stimoli del suo corpo semplicemente non venivano registrati. Se Spock non gli avesse ricordato il dolore, Kirk avrebbe portato con sé solamente il ricordo di quella mano calda che molte volte aveva desiderato sentire sulla sua pelle.  
«Andiamo.» Ordinò, prima che la conversazione potesse degenerare e cadere su argomenti che ora non aveva la forza di affrontare.  
  
Appena entrato, le infermiere si misero subito al lavoro, come una catena di robot, eseguendo su di lui gli stessi esami che avevano già dovuto fare a tutti gli altri pazienti che si erano presentati lì pochi minuti prima. Poi se ne andarono, probabilmente in laboratorio ad esaminare i dati raccolti.  
Fortunatamente per il vulcaniano e per il suo udito sopraffino, la mandria di gente acciaccata era già tornata al suo posto di lavoro e la stanza stava riacquistando man mano la calma che le spettava. Ma questo stesso vantaggio si trasformò in una trappola, perché fece sì che il Dottore, il Capitano, Spock e Sakar fossero gli unici presenti. Quei pochi membri dell'equipaggio sdraiati nei bioletti erano incoscienti o tanto imbottiti di sedativi da non comprendere nulla di quello che succedeva loro attorno.  
«Ho già provveduto ad esaminare il Dottor Sakar. Gode di ottima salute.» avvisò McCoy.  
«Ne sono lieto.» disse Kirk, che non voleva rischiare che la missione venisse compromessa da chissà cosa li stesse minacciando in quel momento. Per quanto gli dispiacesse, Sakar doveva arrivare alla base stellare cinque sano e salvo. Eventuali regolamenti di conti e discussioni avrebbero dovuto aspettare fino ad allora.  
Come aveva giustamente previsto, Spock si stava dimostrando molto più controllato di lui. Invidiava questo aspetto del suo amico che, anche se ricco di risentimento, riusciva a comportarsi in maniera professionale o, nel peggiore dei casi, ad ignorare il membro più anziano del gruppo.  
«Spock, ora tocca a te.» ordinò McCoy, indicandogli di sdraiarsi.  
Il vulcaniano obbedì senza storie. Kirk stesso si era preoccupato di andarlo ad informare nel suo alloggio e accompagnarlo lì; non avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi ora, dopo che il suo Capitano si era presentato da lui, agitato, quasi pregandolo di farsi aiutare. Tacitamente aveva accettato.  
Le luci gialle e rosse cominciarono a viaggiare su e giù sul display sopra la sua testa, accompagnate dall'usuale rumore. Dopo pochi secondi cominciarono a stabilizzarsi.  
McCoy, che già si trovava appoggiato con le mani al bordo del bioletto, avvicinò ulteriormente il viso al display, sperando che la sua vista lo stesse tradendo.  
«Jim, qualcosa non quadra.» disse preoccupato «Non sono un esperto di biologia vulcaniana, ma questi livelli di attività celebrale sono troppo elevati. È come se le sue sinapsi stessero lavorando il doppio.»  
«Può essere collegato a ciò che sta accadendo al resto dell'equipaggio?»  
«Possibile, ma non ne ho la certezza.»  
Il loro discorso venne interrotto dal quarto membro del gruppo, che si avvicinò a loro e chiese:  
«Posso sapere qual è il problema? Potrei darle una mano.»  
McCoy si risvegliò e si maledì: aveva un vulcaniano a bordo da consultare e non vi aveva nemmeno pensato.  
«Osservi questi valori. Sono a dir poco inusuali per la vostra specie, se non vado errato.» disse, in attesa di una conferma che non tardò ad arrivare.  
«No, non sbaglia.» gli diede ragione Sakar.  
«Non le viene in mente nulla? Nessun sintomo, nessuna malattia, nessuna ragione che spieghi queste letture?»  
«L'unica cosa di cui sono certo è che Spock sta sforzando la sua mente. Mi sbaglio, forse?» chiese al vulcaniano sdraiato accanto a lui.  
«È così, Spock?» domandò McCoy.  
L'Ufficiale esitò. L'ultima cosa che voleva in questo momento era mostrarsi debole agli occhi di Sakar. Si era ripromesso, dopo il loro ultimo incontro anni e anni addietro, che mai più avrebbe ceduto, mai più si sarebbe mostrato turbato ai suoi occhi. Ma lì si trovavano sia il Dottore, sia il Capitano, ed entrambi mostravano un alto grado di preoccupazione; Kirk più di tutti. Se doveva decidere tra il suo risentimento verso Sakar e la fiducia verso Kirk, accompagnata dalla voglia di vedere la tensione sparire dal suo viso e venire rimpiazzata da un anche se flebile sorriso, non c'erano dubbi: avrebbe sempre scelto la seconda.  
«Affermativo. Trovo altamente stancante e faticoso mantenere alte le mie barriere.»  
«Da quand'è che soffri di questo disturbo?» chiese McCoy, leggermente innervosito dal fatto che il vulcaniano non lo avesse informato.  
«Ho cominciato a sentirne gli effetti durante il primo turno in plancia.»  
«Cosa provi esattamente?» continuò Sakar.  
Spock era a dir poco riluttante a parlare con il vulcaniano, ma chiedergli di andarsene si sarebbe dimostrato un atto poco cortese e in quel momento inadatto e illogico. Per quanto avesse numerose volte messo in discussione i metodi e le conoscenze del CMO dell'Enterprise, conosceva la sua preparazione e la fiducia che Kirk aveva per lui. Se Kirk si fidava, così avrebbe fatto Spock. Ma in quell'occasione le doti del buon Dottore non erano sufficienti: quando si trattava di curare una ferita, sapeva di non poter trovarsi in mani migliori, ma quando era la sua stessa mente ad avere problemi, McCoy non sapeva da dove cominciare. Il fatto che avessero depositato M'Benga sull'ultima base stellare incrociata durante il loro viaggio, certo non migliorava le cose. Se vi era qualcuno che poteva venire a capo dei suoi disturbi, quello era lui. Ora vi era solo un uomo a bordo della nave capace di aiutarlo. E questo era lo stesso Sakar.  
Mise in parte la sua diffidenza e si costrinse a parlare.  
«Trovo difficile mantenere il controllo delle mie emozioni. Quando ho tentato di porvi rimedio tramite la meditazione, mi sono reso conto di non riuscire a concentrarmi. Ho tentato durante le ultime tre ore di raggiungere la pace interiore, ma tutti i tentativi si sono rivelati vani. Provo affaticamento, stanchezza e spossatezza.» spiegò, come se stesse facendo rapporto al suo superiore.  
Kirk lo osservava, sempre più preoccupato. Il fatto che Spock gli avesse mentito a riguardo, affermando di sentirsi meglio e di non necessitare alcun aiuto, lo turbava ancora di più. I vulcaniani non mentono, così si diceva; molte volte lo aveva affermato Spock stesso. Ma sapeva bene anche che i vulcaniani possono violare questa regola, quando lo ritengono opportuno. Era così importante per Spock che Kirk non si preoccupasse? Era così importante per Spock, tanto da scavalcare una tra le regole che guidavano la sua etica, che lui si tranquillizzasse e lasciasse ammorbidire i muscoli del viso, sparire le rughe causate dalla tensione e far apparire un piccolo sorriso?  
«Ho un'ipotesi a riguardo, ma preferirei avere ulteriori conferme. È in grado di prelevare un campione dal metatalamo del paziente?»  
McCoy sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Non può dire sul serio!» affermò con forza «Spock non ha raggiunto nemmeno metà dell'età necessaria!»  
«Dottore, qual è il problema?» chiese Kirk.  
«Il nostro ospite pensa che Spock soffra della sindrome di Bendii!»  
«Non conosco...»  
«È una patologia rara. In più, attacca solo gli individui più anziani. Non vedo come Spock possa averla contratta!» tentò di spiegarsi.  
«I sintomi portano ad una sola conclusione, Dottor McCoy. Eliminato l'impossibile, ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità.»  
«Ma è proprio questa malattia ad essere impossibile!» controbatté McCoy. Non voleva credere ai fatti che gli si presentavano di fronte.  
«Mentre camminavo per i corridoi dirigendomi qui, ho sentito diversi membri dell'equipaggio discutere; molti, se non ho capito male, erano stati coinvolti in diversi scontri. Ciò non mi sorprende. Esseri viventi con capacità mentali ridotte come le vostre, tendono a risentire della presenza di un vulcaniano avente questa sindrome. Non siete capaci di proteggervi dagli attacchi telepatici involontari che il malato proietta verso di voi.» spiegò con calma.  
«Bones, è possibile?»  
«Ciò che ha detto è vero, ma... assolutamente no, non è possibile!»  
«Come ha fatto notare lei stesso durante il ricevimento, possiedo una grande conoscenza riguardo la biologia vulcaniana.»  
«Capisco il suo punto di vista e le prove a suo carico, ma...»  
«Ritengo che un controllo sia d'obbligo. Per il bene dell'equipaggio stesso. Mi creda quando le dico che spero vivamente di essere in errore.» affermò con convinzione.  
«Bones, obbedisci.» ordinò il Capitano.  
«Ma Jim!»  
«Per quanto ne so, siamo in alto mare. Se c'è anche una minima possibilità di essere vicini alla soluzione, non voglio escludere questa ipotesi.» Poi, rivolgendosi al vulcaniano che durante tutta la discussione non aveva detto parola, chiese «Sei disposto a sottoporti a questo esame, Spock?»  
«In questo momento è l'unica cosa logica da fare. Non vi sono altre opzioni. Le prove sono evidenti.»  
«Sentito, Bones?»  
Davanti alla determinazione del Capitano, McCoy non poté fare a meno di arrendersi.  
«Dovrò compiere un intervento; non vi è nulla di pericoloso, ma richiederà del tempo.  
«Io devo tornare in plancia. Appena hai notizie, non esitare a contattarmi.» comandò. Girandosi verso Sakar aggiunse «Gradirei che lei si servisse del database della nave per approfondire la sua conoscenza sulla sindrome di Bendii. Controlli ogni caso registrato e cerchi di capire in che modo Spock possa esserne venuto in possesso. So che lei è un ospite, ma se la sua ipotesi è esatta, abbiamo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile.»  
«Non si preoccupi, Capitano. Eseguo subito i suoi ordini. Come lei, anche io desidero che Spock si senta meglio.»  
Detto ciò, Sakar uscì dall'infermeria e si diresse al suo alloggio.  
Kirk non sopportava di dover mettere la vita del suo Ufficiale nelle mani di quel viscido vulcaniano, ma si rendeva conto di non poter fare altrimenti. Inoltre, così facendo, aveva trovato il modo di rinchiudere gentilmente il vulcaniano nel suo alloggio e di tenerlo il più lontano possibile da Spock.


End file.
